The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for solving logic problems using a statistical approach and natural language processing.
A logic puzzle is a puzzle in which the answer can be deduced from a given set of premises. An induction puzzle is a type of logic puzzle which is solved using inductive logic. Usually, the puzzle's scenario will involve several participants with reasoning capability in which each participant has specific information about each of the other participants, but not about himself or herself. A lateral thinking puzzle is a type of puzzle that involves critical and logical thinking. Lateral thinking puzzles are also known as situational riddles or brain teasers.
Natural language processing (NLP) is a field of computer science, artificial intelligence, and computational linguistics concerned with the interactions between computers and human (natural) languages. As such, NLP is related to the area of human-computer interaction. Many challenges in NLP involve natural language understanding, that is, enabling computers to derive meaning from human or natural language input, and others involve natural language generation.